Dream Voyage
by mardel
Summary: Sam and Bailey. If you have ever seen Christopher Columbus with Mr. Davi you might want to read this one. Please review! Please.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
Dream Voyage  
by mardel  
R  
  
Disclaimer: I just borrowed them for the story they are owned by others.   
  
Sam sighed, it was the end of a long week and she wanted nothing more than to veg out in front of her television. Chloe was with her grandparents for the weekend and Angel was out on a date. She thumbed through the TV guide looking for something to watch. She finally decided on a period movie on the history channel. Christopher Columbus: The Discovery.   
  
She enjoyed period movies they helped her forget her problems for a few hours and return to another time another place. The movie started and it was good, it held her interest. About twenty minutes into the action she noticed the actor playing one of the lead characters looked very familiar. My God! He looked like Bailey!   
  
Only slightly younger and with long hair. Sam sat forward and watched more carefully sure her eyes were playing tricks on her. He even moved like Bailey, his voice was even the same deep soft baritone. She was entranced, glued to the television. The character who was Bailey's double was Martin Pinzon, one of the other captains of the ships that joined Columbus on the voyage to discover a new passage to India.   
  
Sam watched, closely trying to find differences in the actor in question and her boss. Besides the fact he was a slightly selfish man, and wanted to take over the lead of the voyage when things weren't going as planned. He seemed very like Bailey. Sam tried to catch the actor's name in the credits but the channel half screened the roll and she couldn't make out his name. She was still wondering about the resemblance when she went to bed. Her dream was even more unbelievable.  
  
  
Martin paced the deck of his ship, the Santa Maria. They were due to start with the tide but all of the supplies had not arrived as promised. He was ready to tell the crazy man in charge of this trip to forget it. He wasn't going to lead his men off into the unknown with no supplies.   
"I can no believe they expect us to travel for months with out the proper food and water."  
He was pacing and talking to his assistant, Cero.   
  
" I can take a message to Columbus for you Captain." Cero offered.  
"I will go an see him myself." Martin made the decision. "Bring me my cape at once."  
  
"Si, Captain. Right away." Cero hurried off to retrieve the cape from the cabin.   
  
Cero had begun working for the Captain the year before, he'd worked his way into the trusted position of valet. He did anything and everything for his Captain. They had lived through a attack by pirates in the Indies during their last voyage. Cero admired Martin Pinzon more that any other man he'd ever known. Cero was only twenty years old and had been at sea most of his life. But he'd worked for several different men in his life. Pinzon was by far the most fare and honorable. He was also the most handsome.  
Cero knew his Captain was a man the ladies panted for. His exploits in the cities they visited when the voyage was done were ledged. His wife adored him, his mistress adored him. He was never with out a beautiful woman when they were at port.   
  
He retrieved the cape, and draped it over his Captain's broad shoulders. He was the a perfect example of a Italian nobleman. His shirt fitted to his magnificent build just so, showing the power of his chest and arms. His breeches clung to the muscle of his thighs, his groin covered with a simple cod piece. His sword belt hung at his waist, the cape draped from his wide shoulders. His dark hair was lush and full, framing his strong handsome features. His dark brown eyes shone in his anger with the stupidity of the situation.   
  
"Stay here Cero, I will back soon." Captain Pinzon slapped his assistant on the shoulder, and stomped off down the gangway.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
" Idiot, he wants us to leave on the tide so we are leaving for Spain at once, without the supplies." Martin slammed his fist down on his chart table. He'd just entered his cabin after his return from visiting Columbus. They were about to set sail, the evening tide assisting with the ships to the open sea.   
  
Martin was busy piloting his ship for several hours. He dreaded the crossing to Spain, they had only three quarters of the water they needed for the trip. Food was another matter, his cooks could catch fish and make up the difference. The weather was good, but they always had bad winds near Corsica.. The trip would take two weeks.   
  
He settled in for a nap, wanting to be on deck in several hours for the course change. After he had settled in his bunk, closed his eyes and tried to relax, his scenes noticed something different. There was a sweet scent in the air, but it was not coming from his porthole window. He concentrated his scenes on the sweet smell, it was perfume!  
Cero or someone had used his cabin for a liaison with a woman while he was gone.  
Her sent lingered in his bedding, but when he sniffed his sheets they were clean and no sweet smell clung to them. Martin stood and carefully checked his cabin. It was only twenty feet by fifteen feet, not a large cabin, but not so small either.   
  
He located the sweetness, his wardrobe locker. He relit his cabin lantern then he pulled open the door and a pile of rags fell on his feet.   
The pile moved and squealed. " No sir, please I meant no harm, don't beat me."   
"Beat you, the punishment for stowaways is keel hauling." Martin was smiling, she was a skinny wench, long legs and lots of yellow hair. "Explain yourself and be quick about it!'  
He ordered in a voice twice as deep as ususal.   
  
The girl, trembled at his feet. " I had to hide on your ship Captain. I was about to be sold to a hideous old man who liked to beat his servants. He was going to force me." She was crying now, Martin could barley understand her. " He was going to rape me." she sobbed.   
He was sorry now he'd growled so loudly at her. He knelt down and lifted her chin, her eyes were huge, violet-blue and full of tears. " I will not let such a thing happen to you. I will take you away from here. I won't turn you in to the harbor master."   
  
"Thank you Captain, thank you." She kissed his strong hand, " You are a gentleman and a savior."   
" Stand up, tell me your name girl." She stood, her legs wobbly from her time bent up in his wardrobe. She smoothed her, over gown, attempting to straighten her clothing.   
  
Martin saw she was not exactly a girl, her figure was mature, her breasts full even in her emaciated state. "Your name?" He asked again, but in a softer voice.  
  
"Samantha," She looked up at him, then back at her hand folded against her body.   
Martin nodded, and paced towards his bunk then back. "You will have to stay here  
in my cabin if you desire to remain in hiding. Other members of my crew would   
turn you in for the reward."   
She nodded, her eyes on his face. Samantha noticed her benefactor was a handsome  
virile man, she may have run from the fox and ended up with a wolf.   
" I could repay you for your kindness Captain, as servant for your family.  
I am good with children, and I am a quick learner."   
"My children do not need a nanny. You do not need to repay me." Martin dismissed the idea, with a wave of his left hand.   
"When was the last time you ate?" He came to stand in front of her again.  
"Yesterday, Captain."   
Martin went to his door and called out. "Cero!"   
His servant came on the run, "Si Captain?"   
"Bring me some food and knock when you return."   
"Si, Captain right away."   
  
Cero returned with bread, fruit and meat. " Cero, knock when you come back to wake me for the watch change,. you may go."   
"Si, Captain."  
  
Martin handed the food to Samantha and pulled his chair out for her to sit and eat.  
  
"Grazie," she took the meat and bread and ate.   
  
He dung in his locker for his hammock, the ropes he used to hang it from during   
rough seas were already in place he tied the rope bed in place hanging from the ceiling cross beams.   
  
"I will sleep in my bunk, you will sleep here. You will learn to appreciate the hammock once you have mastered climbing into it."   
  
"Si, grazie Captain."   
  
Martin reached for the apple and ate it while she devoured her meal.   
"I need to sleep, so I will put the light out again. If Cero comes back don't worry, him you can trust, he is loyal to me."   
  
Samantha nodded, and moved towards the hammock. She climbed in with only one  
false start. Martin blew out the lantern and returned to his bunk. He knew before the voyage was over, he would regret helping Samantha.   
  
Samantha was sound asleep in her hammock, the strain of the past few days having caught up with her. She jumped awake when a knock came at the door of the cabin.   
"Captain it is time."   
"Si, Cero I am coming." Martin stretched, he'd only slept a short time due to his stowaway.  
Moon light was coming in from the window, she stared from her hammock as he stretched. The ties at his shirt front falling open to expose the wide powerful expanse of his chest. Samantha swallowed, he was magnificent her savior. A man of honor, a man of strength. A man of learning if he was a ship captain. She could feel stirring in her loins, she'd only been with a man once. A boy really, when she was made to work for the first man she'd been sold to. But he'd died. His daughter was the one who was selling her to the old man.  
  
Her captain was no boy, he was a man, from head to toe.   
  
"Stay in the cabin, I will tell Cero you are here. You will only be safe if you stay here."  
Martin warned her. He pulled on his jacket and stepped out of his cabin.   
  
Samantha sighed, once he'd gone. She hoped she could have a chance to freshen up  
before he returned. She'd over heard it was only a course change, he wouldn't be  
gone a long time and she needed to use the chamber pot.   
  
Martin was gone for nearly an hour. Samantha was sleeping in the hammock when he  
returned. He removed his jacket, and checked on her, her breathing was deep and regular.  
"Poor child, she is exhausted." He pulled a small wool blanket from the end of his bed and covered her with it.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter two

chapter two  
Cero woke Samantha before he woke the captain. " Signora, wake up." He touched her shoulder  
and covered her mouth so she wouldn't speak loudly at being awaken.  
Samantha's eyes flew open, and she would have screamed if he'd not taken the precaution.  
"Captain is sleeping, if you need to.. " he indicated. "Come with me,"   
Samantha nodded, and slipped out of the hammock, Cero showed her to the only interior  
toilet on the ship it was next to the cooks quarters. The watch had changed an hour before,  
so all of the men were sleeping or on deck.   
Cero had been on board ship long enough to believe the superstition that a woman on  
board was bad luck. But it was the Captain, he had never put his ship in danger before.   
  
"Grazie, you are Cero?"   
"Si, I am the Captain's assistant. I will bring you food later. You must stay out of sight."  
"I know. I am Samantha."   
"Si, he told me. You were hiding in his cabin." Cero looked her over. She was beautiful  
but she was also trouble.   
"Go back in the cabin, I will come back with food."   
  
Marin woke when Samantha returned to his cabin. He was use to Cero moving about his  
cabin, but a beautiful woman was different. His body was responding to her presence.  
He was growing aroused, his codpiece rubbing his erection unmercifully. He stifled a  
groan into his pillow and rolled to his side, seeking some relief.   
  
"Are you awake Captain?' Samantha moved towards the bunk.   
" Umm," Martin answered.  
  
Cero returned and placed the food on the table. "Captain the winds are still fresh  
this morning. The mate wished to report."   
"Grazie, Cero I will be on deck as soon as I eat."   
Martin moved to the edge of his bunk, he was still fully aroused, and he wanted to  
escape the close confines of his cabin.   
He groaned as he moved to sit on the edge of the bunk. His huge erection crammed into  
the space behind his codpiece. "Ahh," he shook his head, in an attempt to clear his  
head and regain his usual calm demeanor.   
  
"What may I serve you for breakfast this morning Captain?"   
"Caff‚ and rolls, are usual for morning fare."   
Samantha poured him some of the dark liquid and passed him a roll. Cero had provided a  
second drinking vessel and she was drinking caff‚ from it.   
Martin drank his quickly, it was always cooled enough to drink once it reached his cabin.  
He took a bite from the roll, and chewed. His eyes straying to Samantha. She would be a  
very beautiful woman once she was cleaned up and properly dressed. Her best features  
were her huge violet eyes and the flowing dark hair. Martin fought back a second groan,  
as his erection throbbed for attention.   
"I will be on deck most of the day, stay out of sight."   
"Captain, may I mend your jacket for you, I noticed it is in need of repair?'   
"You may, Cero will provide you with sewing thread. Ciao"   
Martin practically rushed from the cabin, his boots in one hand and the roll stuffed in his  
mouth.   
  
  
It took him several minutes to calm down. He spent most of they day on deck, taking  
readings for course corrections, giving orders for more sails to be opened.   
"Captain, we are nearing the island" The call came down from the man on the top  
sail, acting as lookout.   
"Bene, bene we are making good speed." he nodded, he was hungry it was well past  
mid-day, he decided to eat his meal in his cabin.   
  
Samantha had been working all morning, at first she had wanted to mend his jacket,  
but the tear was worse than she'd realized, she needed to remove the damage and  
make a new piece for his jacket. Cero provided her with the leather from the ships  
stores. One of the sail makers had made the Captain's jacket a few years before.  
Cero had offered to have it repaired several times but Martin hadn't thought it needed  
done. He only wore the jacket when he was aboard ship, it didn't have to be perfect.   
Samantha had mended it so well and added fancy stitching at the collar and shoulder.  
It made the jacket even more attractive. She was eager to see if her Captain liked her  
work.   
  
Martin knocked then entered, " Ciao Samantha, are you well today?"   
"Si, Captain, I am busy. I have finished mending your jacket, would you care to inspect  
my work?" she held the jacket out to him.   
"I am sure is it fine, grazie." he nodded and took the jacket laying it on his bunk.   
"Have you eaten?"   
"Si, Cero brought me fruit a little while ago." she nodded and returned to her place  
near the window.   
"Would you mind mending other things while you are with us?' Martin asked, taking  
a seat at his chart table and pouring a mug of wine.   
"I would be happy to help in any way Captain." she nodded again, and glanced at him.  
Being near him was making her pulse quicken again. She was very attracted to him.   
  
Martin noticed her unease and misinterpreted it as fear. " Be at ease carino, no harm will  
come to you while you are on my ship."   
"Si, I know." she smiled, but it was a false smile. She was wishing he would treat her   
more like a woman and less like a child.   
  
Cero entered with the captain's meal.   
"Cero you have been assisting Samantha with her sewing needs?"   
"Si, Captain. She is talented with the thread and needle."   
"Oh? You have inspected her efforts?" Martin was surprised Cero would spend any time  
with the young woman. He was the most sigh man he'd ever met when it came to ladies.  
"Si, your jacket is better now that it was new." Cero nodded and retrieved the garment  
from the bunk. He held it up so his master could see the improvements.   
Martin touched a finger to the new fancy stitching at the collar and design she'd added to  
the shoulder. " Grazie, Carino it is better than when it was new, Cero is right." Martin  
looked towards his guest. She was a surprise, such talent in such small hands.   
  
"Prego," she was happy he liked her handiwork.   
  
Martin returned to his meal and Cero returned the jacket to the bunk. He slipped out of  
the cabin and hurried to the locker he had stored the bolt of cloth in after the last trip  
to Greece. He'd obtained several good pieces of leather. They were still there, safe for  
his plan.   
  
Samantha was feeling ill at ease still with Martin in the cabin. But she didn't feel it was  
her place to question him. So she remained quite while he ate, glancing at him every  
few seconds. He was molto bello, with a strong jaw line and beautiful eyes. His hands  
were large, strong and shaped like one of the masters statues. She tried not to stare so  
she looked out the window at the rear of his cabin.   
  
Martin was thinking, she'd offered to work for him as a servant in return for his rescuing  
her from slavery. He could sponsor her as a seamstress, set up a shop for her in the best  
part of a town. Take a share of the profits in return for his paying her costs until she became  
established. He was ever on the look out for ways to increase his income.   
  
"Carino come sit with me, have some wine." Martin stood and waved her towards the  
small table.   
Samantha forward, and took the seat he offered her.   
"I wonder would you like to be a business woman? Make clothing for people,   
collet what fees you ask?"   
" Si, if you know someone who would sponsor me."   
"I would sponsor you, you are very talented. Did you learn this skill from your madre?'  
"Si, she taught me everything." Samantha nodded, then looked sad, remembering.  
"She is morta?" he asked seeing her distress.   
Samantha nodded, her eyes brimming with tears.   
"I'm sorry Carino, I'm sure she is with the angels." Martin reached his hand to cover hers  
where it lay on the table, squeezing gently.   
"We will talk about this again later. You should rest. I will see you this evening."   
Martin drained the last of his wine, and stood to leave.   
"Captain, I will do as you say, I trust you. You are my savior."  
Martin didn't like being referred to in this manner, he was merely doing as was proper.   
"No, Samantha I am only a ship's captain."   
  
Cero waited until his master was back on deck to bring the leather pieces to the lady.  
"Signora if you would fashion a garment from these for him, he is in need of new  
clothing."   
"What should I make?"   
"Another jacket, if you will I can get cloth for a shirt."   
"Si, I can make anything you wish. It will be a pleasure." Samantha smiled at Cero.   
He blushed and hurried out. Samantha had a small bag of belongings she had escaped  
with. In her bag was a measure tape. She took careful note of her Captain's current   
jacket size. And began her work.   
  
  
Martin was busy with the changing winds, they had to pull sails and reset new ones.  
He didn't return to his cabin until late that night. He'd removed his boots so as not  
to waken his guest and lay exhausted in his bunk, falling asleep quickly.   
  
But the following morning he awoke early, before Cero's knock on the door.   
Samantha was still in her hammock, he wasn't sure if she was sleeping or only staying  
quite until he got out of bed.   
Martin came fully awake gradually, he'd dreamed during the night, but he could remember  
details of the dream. He was feeling rested, he stretched, and scratched. His body again  
responding to her presence with a morning erection. He glanced towards her, she was   
turned the other way, so he lowered a hand to his crotch, he slipped a hand inside his  
breeches rubbing his swollen cock. Madon she will drive me crazy before this crossing  
is over. He stroked himself, easing the pressure slightly. He wished she was not so   
young, not so beautiful. He wouldn't feel guilty,... making love to her, if she weren't  
so virginal. Martin exhaled, stroking his cock harder, he wasn't sure if he could manage  
to relieve his hard state without her hearing him. He began to breath faster, he was pumping  
his hand over the long swollen organ, building the pressure to climax. He was close to  
coming, when the knock came at his door. He groaned and removed his hand, his condition  
would be obvious to Cero. His codpiece pushed forward over his massively aroused cock.   
" Si, Cero I am awake." Martin called.   
Cero entered the cabin, carrying the caf‚ and food. " Cook has sent you fish for breakfast  
Captain."   
"Fine, Cero. Samantha will you join me for breakfast?" he asked groaning again as he   
moved to stand and get seated at the table before she could see his swollen condition.  
  
"Grazie, Captain." she eased down from the hammock.   
"The companionway is empty, if you wish." Cero told her.   
"Grazie, excuse me." she stepped into the area between decks and walked the few feet to  
the toilet.   
"Cero, this will surely kill me. I'm so hard I could pound nails."   
"Si, Captain she is multo bella."   
  
Martin ate quickly and was gone from the cabin when she returned.   
"He was needed on deck, he says he is sorry to desert you, please forgive him."   
Cero passed on the message Martin had made him promise to give her.   
  



	3. chapter three

chapter three  
  
Two more days passed with the identical reaction from his body each morning. e didn't  
make the mistake of attempting to relieve himself again. By the forth day of the crossing  
they were to anchor at Corsica for several hours, to wait for the evening breezes.   
The men would be allowed to bath, swim or wash clothing while they were anchored.  
Martin loved to swim, he'd learned as a boy. He could never understand sailors who  
refused to learn, they spent their lives on water, but were afraid to go in water deeper  
than their waist. He stripped to his skin and dove off the fantail. His powerful body,  
glistening in the afternoon sun.   
  
Samantha was watching from her perch at the window the best light for her sewing was there,  
even  
though the seat was hard. When she glimpsed her captain, removing his clothing she knew she  
shouldn't watch, but once his shirt. was off she couldn't tear her eyes away. He was magnificent,  
she'd never seen a man that looked so much like the statue in Rome. His back was to her by the  
time he was completely naked. Still she blushed, when he moved to the edge of the  
rail and dove off the ship into the clear blue water. She was feeling that tingling in her loins  
again, and he wasn't even in the room with her.   
  
Martin returned to his cabin for his evening meal, he'd had Cero fetch him clean clothes  
after his swim. He was surprised to find a shirt he'd never seen before on the top of the  
pile of clothes.   
"What is this?"   
"She made it for you master." Cero whispered, so he wouldn't be overheard.   
"Where did the cloth come from Cero?"  
"The supplies from the last voyage."   
"That was for the men to use." Martin warned him, he provided his men replacement  
clothing when the voyage was long and harsh.   
" This was extra, no one was cheated Captain." Cero assured him.   
"Bene I'll have no man say I they are treated poorly on my ship, capisce?" He held  
Cero by the shoulder and made him look into his eyes when he promised it was true.  
"Si, Captain I understand. Is it not a beautiful shirt? She is very talented."   
"Si, bene she is very talented." Martin pulled the shirt on settling it on his shoulders  
his arms not restricted at all. "Very nice." he smoothed down his chest. There was a  
new vest also. Fancy stitching covering the front. "Cero you put her up to this, I didn't  
need so many new things."   
"She wishes to please you master. The vest she is nice no?"   
"Si, everything she has worked on is beautiful." He finished dressing and wished he owned  
a mirror large enough to view himself in, wearing his new clothing.   
  
Samantha's breath caught in her throat when he came to the cabin. She'd work diligently for  
three days on the shirt and vest. She'd used one of her most beautiful stitches on the vest,  
one that was not feminine but decorative.   
  
"Grazie, Carino your work is beautiful." Martin greeted her, kissing her hand as he  
entered his cabin.   
"Prego, Captain. I'm so pleased you like them."   
"Pleased doesn't begin to express my feelings Samantha." He held her seat for her, and then  
took his own place at the small table.   
Cero had already brought their meal. He poured them both wine and they talked while  
they ate. He asked her about her family, she answered telling him of her sisters and  
brother. She asked him how long he'd been at sea.   
"I've been at sea all my life it seems. I was a cabin boy for my uncle, then moved to  
seaman and mate. I've had my own ship for al most ten years."  
"You look to young for that." Samantha said, then blushed, she shouldn't have said so.   
"Grazie Carino, but I'll soon be forty." Martin exaggerated he was just thirty-five and   
it was months until his next birthday.   
  
"I'm twenty two, but no one ever believes me. I look like a child but I am a woman."  
Samantha replied, hoping he'd understand her meaning.   
  
Martin was not sure he believed her either, she didn't seem that age. "As I asked you  
before, about setting you up in a shop, do you think you would like such an arraignment?"  
  
"Si, Captain it would be wonderful. Would you come visit me at my shop sometimes?"  
  
"You should call me Martin if we are to become partners." He smiled and poured them  
both more wine.   
  
They talked more, and the light outside faded. Martin touched her hand, as he stood to  
leave to prepare to raise anchor. Then kissed her softly on the mouth, she trembled under  
his touch. She was as inexperienced as any young woman could be.   
"My sweet, I'll be back soon and we can continue to get to know one another."   
  
Samantha was close to fainting from the way her blood was rushing through her body.  
As much as she wanted to be with him, she was frightened. He was gentle, but would he  
continue to be once he learned she was without skills?   
  
Martin was eager, anticipation was part of the pleasure of experiencing a new woman.   
He returned to his cabin, nearly aroused he was so eager to proceed.   
  
  



	4. chapter four

chapter four  
  
Carino, are you awake?"   
The lights were dim in the cabin, but Samantha was on the bed waiting for him. She'd bathed  
that afternoon, Cero had brought her water, once the fresh water was replaced at the island.  
She was wearing her clothes still, she wasn't brave enough to disrobe and wait for him.   
"Carino, you do want me as much as I want you?" he kissed her, leaning over the bed.   
Samantha wrapped her arms around his strong neck, opening her mouth to him, loving the feel  
of his chest pressed into her body.   
Martin kissed her gently, not wanting to scare her anymore. He traced her lips with his   
tongue, then her teeth, the roof of her mouth. Samantha sighed, in his embrace.   
He'd removed his boots before entering his cabin as usual, he lifted his head, and looked  
into her eyes. " You are so beautiful Samantha, make love with me, let me make love to you."   
"Si, Martin."   
He kissed her deeply, moving his tongue into her mouth, lifting her body into his.   
He kissed her eyes, her cheek, the spot below her ear, down her slender neck.  
"So beautiful, cara."   
He eased aside her blouse, making her gasp in pleasure as his mouth tasted her  
breast. Her hands were holding his upper arm, her eyes closed, as he nuzzled her.  
Martin, moved off her a moment to remove some of his clothing, he longed to feel  
her softness against his skin. He slipped off her skirt, leaving in only a under garment.  
Martin, moved in beside her, then returned to kissing, pressing his chest against her  
breasts. " You feel like heaven cara, don't be afraid."  
  
Samantha was trembling, but not entirely from fear, she was also aroused, wanting him,  
needing him. " You're molto bello ..." she sighed not realizing she spoken out loud.  
Martin loved her praise, he'd heard such words from lovers before, but he'd not been  
a handsome young man, it wasn't until he'd matured that he'd reached his present   
pleasing looks. Not that he believed complements, but he loved to hear praise true  
of not. " Touch me cara, I crave your soft touch."   
  
Samantha stoked a hand down his broad back, her fingers tracing over the muscles.   
Martin continued to kiss her, pushing her hair off her face. He moved over her,   
pressing his full erection into her groin. Samantha moved under his hardness, wanting  
more, needing more. Martin rocked against her, her hands stroking his back, one   
down the swell of his arm. He groaned and slipped a hand to her waist pushing down  
her undergarment, testing her readiness for him. She was hot, wet and open.   
He moved off her, sliding down his breeches. He was over her, thrusting gently,  
"Relax, mei amourie, let me love you." he pushed forward, she was very tight.   
"So sweet, so tight around me." he groaned again and waited a moment for her   
to relax, kissing her, throat, her chin her mouth.   
Martin thrust deeper, easing forward until he was mostly seated. Then back,   
he built her need slowly, holding back his own pleasure until she exploded in hot  
white sparks of joy. Crying out her climax reached.   
"Ah, you have reached the stars little one, let go, fly high." He paused then began again,  
build both his and her pleasure until he was thrusting his entire hard length to the hilt.  
His breath roaring in his ears, he pumped over her, balancing his weight over her.  
His hips working faster.  
"Oh God, please...' she asked, not knowing what she needed exactly.   
"Almost cara, just a little more," he thrust harder, deeper and felt his body reading for  
the explosion. He withdrew the entire long distended length of his organ and rammed it  
to the hilt. " God above, oaah." Martin ejaculated as Samantha cried out her second orgasm  
reached. His body arched in a deep clench of pleasure as his cock emptied his seed. He'd  
held back so long it took three spurts for his body to begin to relax. But still he was hard,  
his cock buried deep, and fully aroused. This was not unusual for him, he was ever ready   
for love making he'd once spent an entire day with his mistress when he'd returned from  
a long voyage. But Martin eased back, slipped his arousal free of her.   
  
"Martin, that was wonderful. You are wonderful."   
"Grazie, cara." He kissed her cheek, moving to lay on his back, knowing he would  
subside, soon.   
Samantha moved to her side, tracing a hand over the hard rise of his chest. "You are so  
powerful. May I touch you now Captain?"   
'I am yours cara, use me was you wish." Martin closed his eyes and enjoyed her soft  
touch, her fingers tracing over his muscles, stroking, testing.   
But his eyes flew open again when her mouth closed over his nipple. "Ah, cara don't  
tease me."  
"Why is this teasing you?" Samantha lifted her head, she knew men liked to be touched  
there and in lowered regions too, she'd just never done so herself.   
"Cara a man's mistress may use her mouth on him in such a fashion, but never his wife."  
"Can I be your mistress then?" Samantha asked and returned to his nipple, sucking and  
licking, until it was a hard nub of male flesh. Martin's cock was still completely aroused.  
And now it was throbbing, begging for attention from her tongue, her lips her mouth.   
"Tell me what you want from me Captain, I want to please you?"   
  
"Ah, sweet you must learn for yourself. But you might look lower for the answer."   
Samantha looked down his body, she was unaware until then he was aroused, she didn't  
know a man could become hard again so quickly. She heard tales like any young girl,  
but didn't believe everything she heard. Martin was stupendo, his cock thick, long  
and hard, arched up to his abdomen.   
"Molto grande, you're so much." she touched his throbbing member with her hand.  
Martin arched into her caress. "You're so hard, it feels like iron, your manhood."   
"Ah, cara you're just not use to how a man feels. I'm very like other men."   
  
"No, Captain, you're molto grande, I've seen other men. Even if I've not been with  
them." Samantha caressed his length. Martin groaned at her soft caress. He wanted more  
harder, he needed more friction. He reveled in her praise.   
  
Samantha stroked him needing both hands to cover all of him, she increased the pressure,  
he groaned deeper, she stopped. "I'm not hurting you?"   
"No, cara I love your touch, more prego. You won't hurt me, if feels so good."   
  
Samantha stroked, harder, loving the noises he was making, his hips lifting into her hands.  
He was breathing in ragged gasps when he sat up and pushed her on to her back.   
"Per favor cara, I need to mount you to finish." he traded places with her, and was  
slipping his long throbbing cock between her legs and pumping in long strokes  
before she realized his intent.   
"Ah, so hot so tight." He thrust deeply, using long solid strokes to reach a climax  
and still bringing her along for her third orgasm in less than an hour.   
  
Martin was exhausted for the moment, but he didn't collapse on top of her. He waited  
until his cock was done jerking, then slipped to lay beside her. Samantha was overcome  
for the moment. He adjusted her against his side, stoking a hand over her hair.   
  
"Is it always so wonderful?"   
"It should be cara," he kissed her temple.   
They both drifted into sleep.   
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. chapter five

chapter five  
  
When he woke before dawn he wasn't surprised to find  
himself hugely aroused. But with a soft female body next to him, he would have   
expected nothing less. He stroked a hand over the curve of her body, she was to thin.  
But still she was beautiful, he might have to make her his next mistress after all.   
His current mistress had hinted to him that she had the offer of a husband from a   
widower but she was loyal to him and would only accept if he allowed it.   
  
Martin, rubbed his aroused cock against her hip bone,. then positioned her so he   
could mount her from behind, he could bring them both great pleasure this way.  
He could stay hard the longest from such a position, he leaned over and kissed Samantha  
awake. " Wake up cara, I've a great need for you this morning." He moved his huge  
arousal against her, " Can you feel how much I need you?"   
  
"Molto grande, you're enorme." she looked wide eyes at him.   
" I won't hurt you cara, we will do it differently this time. Roll on to your stomach"  
Martin positioned her, lifting her lower body up so he could mount her fully,   
"Ah, you're so tight cara, it feels perfect." He thrust deeply, seeking to bury his  
long cock to the hilt.   
"God above, Captain you will split me in half." Samantha moaned, but lifted towards  
him even as she protested his size.   
Martin thrust until he was fully taken, then eased back and rammed back into place.  
Samantha moaned, he sighed and continued, " You like this, I'm not hurting you?"   
"No, Captain it is wonderful, more prego." she panted under him.   
Martin loved to be urged on, he thrust deeper, longer taking his time. Making her beg  
for her release.   
"Captain please, I need to ..." she panted, so close but not being allowed to climax.  
Martin thrust harder, faster, giving her the climax she craved, but he continued to ride over  
her, prolonging his own orgasm until he was so ready when it came it hurt with pleasure.   
"God above, madon."   
His hips were pistoning so fast at the last he was making the bunk rattle with his forceful  
thrusting. He stayed joined to her for several moments as his cock pumped hot cum   
deep into her body. The wave of pleasure still coursing through his body.   
  
Martin groaned and slipped his cock free of her softness, placing a kiss at the base  
of her neck.   
"Cara you make me hard so much. I can't get enough of you."   
" I've never felt like this, so satisfied, so sated." she purred. Rubbing against him,   
stroking a hand over his strong chest.   
  
Martin recovered, but it was still early, he pulled Samantha over top of him and arranged  
her so her softness was pressed over his for the moment flaccid organ.   
" Would you care to investigate further cara? You seemed curious last night."   
he laughed deep in his chest, it was a base rumple of male satisfaction.   
  
"Si, Captain you are molto bello, so strong, so big, all muscle." she stoked both hands  
over his shoulders, down his chest, over his ribs. Then back up over the swell of his  
biceps. "Such power, stupendo."   
Samantha lowered her mouth to his, kissing him for the first time. Her breasts pressing into  
his chest felt like heaven. He cupped her ass and moved her over him, he was already   
growing hard again, his cock filling stretching, swelling longer, thicker, growing   
harder and harder. He groaned, her tongue tasting his mouth, imitating what he'd done the  
night before. He stretched, arching up into her softness, his cock inflating doubling its  
size until he was so aroused it hurt. Martin slipped her opening over his pulsing cock.  
Lifting her up and over his huge cock head, he was so massively swollen it ached to have  
her squeeze over him. He thrust hard upwards, and Samantha cried out, " My lord, no."   
  
"Si, cara, I need you so much, ride me sweetness, use me like a stallion." He pleaded with   
her to help him reach climax again.   
  
Samantha opened her eyes, looking down at his dark eyes. He was supporting her,   
"Ride me cara, move your hips." he urged her.   
Samantha moved, and found she was in control, it felt so full, so much, she eased forward  
and he groaned. She eased down and he groaned, she rocked back and she moaned.   
"Oh, God ...."   
  
Samantha discovered the wonderful experience of a well hung man willing to be ridden.  
She rode wave after wave of pleasure, panting, and sweating for even more. When   
she finally collapsed on his chest after her sixth climax, Martin rolled her to her back  
and pumped hard and fast to reach his own orgasm.   
"Oh, cara my sweet, I have spoiled you for other men now."   
  
"You have my lord, you're so enorme, no other man will please me now."   
Samantha lay exhausted beneath him. Martin grinned, knowing it was possible, his other  
woman had told him the same thing. He'd only found a new man for his first mistress  
after she'd had him a few times and been assured she would still be satisfied.   
  
" I can not take credit for my body, it is what the lord provided me." he attemped to  
sound modest. "You may sleep late if you like. Or you may join me for breakfast."  
Martin kissed her one last time and then moved to the edge of the bunk. He stood and  
stretched. Samantha's eyes glued to him, every muscle in his body rippled as he stretched  
towards the roof of the cabin. His hands reaching the beam over head. She watched as   
he looked for his clothes. His cock, still large in it's relaxed state. His balls full high  
and huge. But laying against his powerfully muscled thighs anything else would have  
looked tiny.   
  
Martin found and pulled on his breeches, then his boots. He stretched again, the   
muscles of his chest flexing and jumping as he did.   
"AH," he shook his head, he was in need of his caffe. Samantha was still laying back  
in the bed when the knock came. Martin prevented Cero from entering.   
He took the food and caffe from his servant and placed them on the table.   
"Are you joining me cara?' He poured himself caffe and took a deep drink.   
"Um, bene now I'm awake." he smiled.  
"I like the view from here Captain." she teased him.   
Martin hadn't been teased by a woman in ages, he smiled. "Oh, you think you can lay  
about in bed all day now that we have been together?" he teased back.   
  
"I was just wondering now that I've had the pleasure. How does your puny cod piece  
manage to conceal your huge cock?"   
"This one dose not, the other fits better but is more uncomfortable, as it is leather."   
"Why not wear one that fits then my lord?"   
" It would be bragging, and not a good idea if you plan on dealing with noblemen."   
"So you are uncomfortable for the sake of business?"   
" Si, are you joining me?"  
"Si, Captain. I will join you."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  



	6. chapter six

chapter six   
  
Samantha found her mind wandering to her Captain, again and again during the day.   
He was busy on deck the seas had grown rough. She'd attempted to sew but after  
jabing her finger for the tenth time had put her work aside. She was reading his  
bible now. She'd learned from her parents, before the misfortunes that had taken   
the small family fortune and caused the early death of her mother and father.   
There was a knock at the door, then Cero entered. "Signora, my master bids me to  
tell you he will not be back until the storm weakens."  
"Si, Cero thank you. Is this usual?"   
"Si we often encounter storms. He is safe."   
"Bene, grazie." She smiled, hearing him say it helped her to believe it was true.   
  
The storm lasted for the entire day and into the night, then began to ease after midnight.  
Martin returned exhausted but pleased by the manner his crew handled the storm.   
Samantha was unsure if she should sleep in his bed or the hammock. She decided the hammock  
he would probably be very tired when he came. Martin kissed her, " Cara, come join me."   
He began to undress, and Samantha moved out of the hammock. She slipped off her skirt   
and blouse expecting him to want to make love.   
"Ah, cara as beautiful as you are and as much as I want to I'm to tired to love you."   
He kissed her, then lay down. "Come let me hold you while I sleep."   
Samantha moved to lay beside him, he adjusted her against his side. One arm around her  
body, her cheek resting on his chest.   
"Um, go back to sleep, we will make love in the morning." he sighed, content and exhausted.  
  
Samantha dreamed while sleeping in his embrace. Her dream was pleasant, she was herself   
and Martin was a younger man she met while her family was still together. He began to  
court her, they shared kisses, but nothing more. Then there was a storm, he was on his  
ship, he was hurt. She wanted to go to him, her father wouldn't allow it. They were n't  
engaged she couldn't go. She snuck out, and got lost, by the time she reached his bed  
side he'd died. She woke up with a start, her eyes full of tears from her bad dream.   
Martin, hugged her, " It was a dream cara. No one will harm you now. I will keep you  
safe.'   
" I know you will, but the dream was about you." she sobbed.   
Martin moved to sit up against the bulkhead, "Tell me cara, then it will no longer frighten  
you." he soothed her, pushing the hair off her face, kissing her temple. "Tell me."   
"I dreamed of when my parents were alive, you began to court me then you her hurt.   
I couldn't go to you, then when I snuck out you were dead."  
"I'm alive, cara feel my heart beat." He moved her trembling hand to his chest.   
"It was only a dream, I will live a long life and die in bed with all my family around me."  
He kissed her again.   
" I'm sorry, you need your rest, and to have to console a silly woman..." she apologized.  
"You are not silly, dreams can be very real. But it was only a dream, I am well."   
"Will you continue to visit me once we reach land again?" She asked, afraid he would  
be gone from her life as soon as the voyage was over.   
"Cara, we are to be partners, I will see you as often as I am in port." He kissed her mouth  
now to reassure her he cared about her.   
"Cero said you have many ladies in you life and I shouldn't let myself fall in love."   
Samantha looked into his eyes in the dim moonlight.   
Martin, smiled his man was warning her to be cautious. " I do have woman in most   
ports cara, but only two mean anything to me. My mistress has asked to marry, I was  
thinking of offering you her place, in my bed and in my heart." He kissed her again.   
Samantha responded wanted to seal the bargain by making love.   
"I know some would consider being a man's mistress a poor bargain. But it can be   
rewarding for her if she is willing to share the man."   
"Do you care for me Captain?"   
"Si, Cara I've only known you a short time but matters of the heart seldom take note  
of time. Do you accept then?'   
"Si, Captain I will be your mistress and your partner." She hugged him, and then kissed  
his mouth. Martin responded, pulling her into his lap, and fondling her into a aroused  
state. He'd grown hard himself as she moved in his embrace.   
"Ride me again cara, to seal the bargain.' he moved her over his throbbing cock.  
"Si, caro you are so stupendo." she moved up to take his hugely swollen shaft inside.   
"Ah, cara you are so tight, ease down slowly." he groaned, holding her waist to assist   
her to mount him.   
Samantha moaned, taking him deeper and deeper, " Molto grande, so hard, so much."   
Martin allowed her to take control then, she rode him to a powerful set of climaxes.  
Panting for more, " God above, you are so magnificent."   
Martin reached a release of his own thrusting up hard to make his seed spurt.  
"Madon, cara hold still." he thrust twice more and his cock exploded.   
Samantha cried out yet again, and passed out, he had to roll her off him to revive her.   
"Cara, wake up," he kissed her forehead.   
"You scared me little one. If I'd been over you just now I'd have died of fright. Thinking  
I'd killed you with pleasure."   
"If anyone could it would be you caro." she smiled sweetly at him then closed her eyes.   
They both slept deeply, Cero didn't waken him at the usual time.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	7. chapter seven

chapter seven  
  
Martin was on deck, taking a reading for course corrections. He was feeling like a   
new man, just being with Samantha was giving him new energy a fresh outlook on life.   
He was planning for her shop, he was considering which city would be best for such  
a venture. He would consult his friend Alber' Gracon when they reached port.   
"Your new heading is east north east, helmsman, come to that heading, the sails   
luffed as the ship changed losing some of the wind. Martin called out orders to  
trim the sails and to pull out the extra jibes for more canvas. He waited several   
minutes to see if they regained their speed.   
  
"Bene, maintain course. I will be in my cabin." Martin stood down the short stairway  
to blow deck, he entered his cabin and smiled at Samantha.   
  
" Ciao, cara what are you working on today?"   
"Something for you. I'll let you see once it's finished." she hide the garment behind her.  
  
"Ah, you should make something for yourself. I have plenty of clothes." he took a  
seat at the chart table and made a few notes in his log.   
"How many days do we have until we reach port?"   
  
"Another week, but you will have to return to Italia for your shop. I will arrange   
for a friend of mine to take care of the details."   
  
"How long will your voyage take?" she was worried it would be a long time before  
she would see him again.   
" Months, at least four perhaps longer."   
  
"You are part of the Columbus expedition? No, Captain no, you must not make  
such a voyage." she fell at his feet, frightened she would lose him when she had  
just found him.   
  
"No, cara, it is not so dangerous. I promise you I would not risk my life just for the sake  
of a new way of reaching India. It is no more dangerous then this crossing we make now."   
Martin lifted her to her feet and hugged her closely. " I promise you." he kissed her temple.  
  
Samantha wrapped her arms around him, determined to hold tight to him as long as he   
would allow her to. " Per favore, don't risk yourself on this voyage. I've heard Columbus  
is a crazy man. He will do anything to find the passage to India."   
  
"No, he is just misunderstood, there is a way to reach India, we just haven't found it yet."  
Martin smooth her hair from her face, and kissed her forehead. He didn't want her to   
worry about him. He did care for her. It surprised him how much he cared for her already.  
  
"Have you eaten, is Cero taking good care of you?" he asked, stroking a hand over her  
ribs. "You are to thin Cara, I like a little more to my woman." he was teasing her.   
  
"I have eaten, but you must there is bread still." she turned towards the table.   
"You want there to be more of me? I though you liked my curves."   
  
"I love your curves cara, for a small woman you are molto bella." he smiled.   
  
"You would prefer if my breasts were larger? Great huge ones like Michelangelo  
gave his painting of Venus?" She lifted her bosom up with her hands to make  
her breasts stick out.   
Martin laughed, thinking she was teasing, then realized she was not.   
  
"No, cara no, you are perfect, you feel perfect to me. I only wish your ribs did not  
show, you are so thin." Martin took her wrist, and pulled her back against him.   
He rocked his groin against her, showing her he was growing aroused.   
  
" You make me aroused when even we are together. Do you think this would happen  
if I thought you anything but beautiful?" He cupped her ass in his hands and pulled her  
over him, thrusting his now fully swollen organ up into her crotch.   
  
'Oh, Captain you are so hard." she moaned, "But I think you would preform for a hag if  
you could get under her skirt." Samantha moved against his throbbing hardness.   
  
"No, Cara perhaps when I was a young man, but now I am more selective. I only preform  
for beautiful women. Voluptuous women, with violet eyes and long blond hair."  
He moved against her, kissing her, molding her body to his. Samantha moaned, then sighed  
then lifted a leg to get even closer to his huge arousal. "Um, stupendo, Captain you have  
runioned me for other men. You're cosi grosso, take me Captain."   
Martin lifted Samantha off her feet and placed he on his bunk, removing his clothes  
quickly his boots taking to long. He lifted her skirt, and eased over her, pushing his  
pulsing organ between her legs. Samantha watched, admiring his body, his huge cock   
and his gentle touch. He thrust in, the largest part of his shaft, stretching her, pushing  
past her opening. She moaned, "Molto bene, cosi lungo, cosi grande, cosi queria."   
Martin thrust deeper, using his entire hard length to give her pleasure, his cock   
squeezed tightly as he pumped over her.   
"Tell me cara, talk to me."   
" Si, Captain molto bene, I love your grande demensioni, you make me cry out with  
pleasure." she panted as he thrust harder.   
Martin quickened his pace, needing to reach his finish.   
" Are you ready cara, are you there?" he was in a hurry to complete now, his testicolo   
aching for him to come.   
" Si, caro you are so magnifico." Samantha moaned as she reached her climax.  
Martin thrust one last time, his back arched tightly as his cock exploded.  
He jerked repeatedly, his body pumping, his hips forced foreward as he emptied his  
seed, in a half dozen jets of hot fluid. "Ah dio mio, cara, hold still." He groaned, as he  
balanced over her, his body still responding to the climax he'd just had.   
Martin was panting, he'd not experienced such a painful but pleasureable orgasm in years.  
His cock was still pulsing, not yet subsided. He eased back slightly, his back tight from  
the hard contraction at the last.   
"You're so magnifcio," she reach a hand to caress his hot chest. Wanting to kiss him but  
having to wait until he caught his breath.   
Martin finally eased off her, " That was amazing, I couldn't hold back. I had to reach   
a finish." he was confused by his reaction. He been able to control his body for years   
and years. A man was considered a poor lover, if he didn't see to the lady'e needs  
first."   
"If that does not prove my feelings for you. The fact that I lose control."   
"Si, caro I believe you."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  



	8. chapter eight

chapter eight  
  
The winds were favorable and they had smooth sailing for the rest of the day.   
Martin returned above deck after a short nap. He was puzzled by his reaction to Samantha.  
He's been with many women in his life, only one other ever made him lose control.   
She was the woman he'd married. She knew he had a mistress, and allowed it so  
long as he always visited her and his children first upon his return from a voyage.  
They had been married only seven years and they had three children. His trips to  
bring back cargo had gone well the last several years. His family was prospering,  
he had money saved, invested. He'd not expected to find a woman that so fascinated  
him again. He'd been content with the two he visited regularly when in port. His  
other liaisons were only sex nothing more. But they had been fewer and fewer in  
the last year. He found himself longing for the connection with his partner, it was  
better when he cared for them, loved them. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but  
he would to himself. He wrote a letter to Evette, his current mistress telling her  
she was free to marry. He gave her is blessing. He wrote Celia his wife, telling her of  
his love for her and the children. Promising to spend several weeks at home  
once the voyage was finished.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Martin paced the wheel deck, his last readings put them closer to Spain than he'd  
realized. He'd have only a few days left with Samantha. He wished he could take her  
on the voyage but it would be impossible to hide her in his cabin for so long a period  
of time.   
  
Samantha was back to her sewing now that the winds were good. She was almost   
finished with a new jacket for her captain. The one Cero had wanted her to make.  
It was cut perfectly to accent his build. His wide shoulders, narrow waist, and powerful  
arms. The stitching and the design combined to look masculine and attractive.  
She was very pleased with the results. She was humming softly as she worked looking  
forward to being alone with him again that evening.   
  
Martin knew he would have only a few more nights with Samantha. He was going to make  
the most of that time. He pulled off his boots before opening the door to his cabin.   
She was laying on her side, in bed waiting for him, she was wearing only her blouse, her long  
legs curved bare for him to admire.   
"Cara, you waited up for me." He leaned down to kiss her, one hand caressing her leg.  
Her mouth opened to him at once, a hand lifting to touch his shoulder. Martin kissed  
her deeply, then moved to start to undress.   
"Captain allow me to assist you." Samantha moved off the bunk and reached up to take  
his jacket. Martin shrugged out if, and waited for her next move.   
"You're so tall, caro. so formidabile," she opened his shirt and stroked her hands over  
this chest.   
Martin sighed, and inhaled in enjoyment. Samantha pulled his shirt over his head, he had  
to lean down for her to remove it. "I should make you a better covering, she patted his  
codpiece. So you can be comfortable."   
Martin groaned, and began to swell at once. " If you make on that fits it will only cause  
difficulties when I go bargain with the merchants." he reminded her.   
  
Samantha stroked both hands over his chest, "Um, I love your strength caro."   
Martin closed his eyes and tried to maintain his posture as her hands caressed him.  
Samantha wanted to give him pleasure this time, as much as he did her. Well almost.   
She stroked, all of his upper body, until she reached his breeches now bulging with  
his erection. The codpiece protruding so far from his groin it looked obscene.   
She unfastened it, and his shaft rose up freed from it's confinement. Martin groaned  
in relief, as his cock arched towards his waist stretching to it usual distended length.   
Samantha pushed his breeches down and off, placing them with his other clothes.   
Then she stroked her hands up his legs, all of him was powerful, his thighs more  
so than other regions. She caressed each leg with one hand, drifting closer and closer  
to his throbbing arousal. Until finally she grasped him, in one hand, a finger teasing   
the bulb shaped tip, moving his foreskin back so she could make him quiver in need.  
Martin groaned, his hips lifting as she fondled his cock, his eyes still closed.   
  
"Lay down caro, let me pleasure you." She lay over him, once he was on his back.  
she rubbed her groin over his hard arched cock, 'cosi grande, caro. you're madornale"  
  
"Per favore cara, mount me."   
" No, caro you will take me when it is time." But first she rocked against him, he was so  
aroused she could have reached her own pleasure.   
Martin couldn't wait any longer, he rolled her under him and mounted her in one quick  
motion. Groaning deeply as he was surrounded by her heat and tightness. He thrust deeply,  
already knowing exactly what she needed to reach climax. He used long deep stokes to  
take her there, then continued thrusting faster, harder to achieve his own orgasm.   
"Cara, let me hear your pleasure."   
Samantha had gone quite, lost to the wonderful feelings he provided her. "Oh, caro, forte  
forte, you make me crazy with need." she panted, wanting to have a second climax.  
  
"Say my name cara, tell me what you like, what you want." he thrust longer, deeper.   
  
"Martin, I want all of you, every lungo, forte porzione. Ahh, ..." She moaned.  
he thrust still harder, faster.   
She panted, under him, " Forte, forte caro, tutto, tutto."   
  
Martin withdrew the entire hard distended length of his pene and rammed it back.  
He repeated the motion a half dozen times then erupted, his body a tight knot of  
pain and pleasure as he jerked repeatedly his orgasm reached at last.   
  
"Mi dio, " He exclaimed as he reached explosion. His hips still pumping, his cock  
still jerking deeply inside her. Martin dragged in lungs full of air, attempting to  
recover.   
"Cara, did I hurt you? I was so overcome with need." he asked, looking into her  
face,. her eyes closed in bliss. Samantha shook her head, no. Martin kissed her between  
the eyes then moved off of her. He lay on his back, still recovering from his incredible  
experience.   
" I'll never recover you have drained me dry cara." he told her, teasing.   
  
"You'll never be empty caro, you're huge like a bull," she patted his ample testes.  
"Careful, sweet or you will be under me again in only a few minutes." he warned her.  
  
"Let me enjoy the first time, then you can start again." she inhaled deeply, and sighed.  
Martin was nearly recovered, his breathing back to normal. He moved in the bed,   
finding the most comfortable spot. Samantha watching him, always admiring his body.  
"Have you ever not been able to mount one of your ladies?"   
  
"No, but I've never have chosen one as young as you before. I was worried, we would not  
fit well together." he lifted her small hand to his lips and kissed it.   
"You've not had a virgin then?'  
"Only my wife, and I'm still no sure she was. There was blood, but only a small amount"  
Not that he cared. He knew the children were his, they all looked like him. He told Celia  
she could take a lover if she made sure not to have his babies. He didn't expect her to  
go with out sex all the time he was gone. He suggested a workman that lived in the village.  
Aldo was young and strong. He was rumored to be well endowed as well. Aldo wasn't the  
most handsome of men, but Martin hadn't been until his thirties. Celia had told him no  
other man would satisfy her now. He'd dropped the subject.   
  
"So you were worried you'd be so madornale you wouldn't fit?" she giggled.   
"Only for a moment cara." Martin laced his hands behind his head, and sighed, he was  
sure he was going to need more attention before they went to sleep so he was relaxing now.  
  
  



	9. chapter nine

chapter nine  
  
They'd spent half of the night making love. But still he woke just before dawn, Samantha  
was cuddled in to his side. One hand spread over his chest. He lifted it to his mouth for  
a soft kiss. For once he was not aroused when he woke. The light from the window was  
still pale, it was not yet six he guessed. Cero wouldn't be along for awhile yet.   
  
He was drifting, half awake and half a sleep, when a loud sound rattled the ship.   
He was up out of bed and grabbing his breeches in his hand as he raced for the  
deck.   
"Report!" He yelled pulled his clothing on once he saw they weren't sinking or under  
attack.   
"Captain, we sighed several whales during watch, we think one may have bumped  
us."   
"A whale? Are you sure there is no damage?"   
"Si, Captain, I sent men to all cargo holds and below no water is leaking."   
"Bene Gergio that was quick thinking, can the watch see the whales still?"  
"Si, Captain, they are moving off to the west now." He pointed.   
If you looked closely you could just make out the humps of their dorsal fin.   
"Bene, I'm sure most of the men woke with a start this morning ahh?" He slapped the  
mate on the back and returned below deck.   
"What is happening are we sinking?" Samantha was fully dressed and looked frightened.  
"No, cara it was just a curious whale saying good morning." He hugged her and soothed  
her. Kissing the bridge of her nose.   
"Oh, I saw you rush out, I didn't know."   
"Shh, little one, everything is fine." Martin rubbed his large hand over her back.  
She was trembling, still frightened.   
  
"I was hoping to eat together this morning. I want to explain to you about Alber'."  
  
"Alber' who is he?"   
"He is my most trusted friend, I will be trusting him to set you up with your shop  
while I am gone. I would do so myself if the voyage were shorter, but four months  
is a long time. You should not have to wait until I return." He kissed her one last   
time on the temple and moved to sit at the small table.   
  
"Captain, your breakfast is ready." Cero placed the food and caffe on the table and  
turned to leave.   
"Grazie, Cero, report any damage to me."  
"Si Captain." he bowed and left.   
  
Samantha took her chair at the table, sipping her caffe. "Tell me about him how will  
I know him?"   
"Alber' is half french as you may have guessed. He is even more of a ladies man than  
I, he has several mistresses but no wife at least not last I knew." Martin smiled and  
passed the bread to her. Then he continued. "He is tall, with rich dark hair very like  
yours now that I think of it, blue eyes and a thick mustache. He will probably be  
one of you best customers. He wears only fine clothes that he spends a fortune on."  
  
"How do you know him? He is a ship captain also?"   
"No cara he is a friend, from long ago. I trust him, you will like him." Martin continued  
to eat.   
Samantha was worried, she didn't like the idea of another man having a say in her life.  
She'd been under the control of men all her life, and only two of them had treated her  
fairly. Her father and Martin.   
  
"Don't worry cara, he is an honest man. You will be protected and cared for I will see  
to it."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Martin was sure they were very near the coast of Spain now. He would meet Columbus  
in port and learn if the supplies they needed were ready. He paced the wheel deck.   
The wind was shifting, they would have to tack soon to keep their heading. It was looking  
like one more storm would plage them before they reached land the following day.   
  
That meant it was his last night with Samantha. He would have to give her the letters for  
Alber' and his banker. He would secure passage for her on a ship returning to Italy.   
  
He had Cero bring him water to wash with, stripping out of his clothes in the companion  
way and washing quickly. He dressed in his old shirt and new vest. His clean breeches   
and boots as always. He brushed his hair out then tied it back from his face, with a   
leather cord. He even shaved, so he would be at his best for his lady.   
  
"How do I look Cero?"   
"Magnificio, Captain as always." Cero smiled, holding the small mirror his captain  
used to shave with.   
"Cero, do I look like a man in love? Will she welcome me in to her heart?"   
"Si Captain, the lady is in love with you. How can she not be?"   
  
" I hope you are right my friend. It mean much to me." Martin took a deep breath  
then entered his cabin. Samantha was sitting by the window,. watching the waves.   
  
"Good evening cara I'm sorry I couldn't join you at noon, but I was needed on deck."  
  
"Ciao Captain, I know, the wind was difficult today. We changed directions several  
times." She stood and moved towards him, balancing on her toes to kiss his cheek.   
One hand resting on his shoulder. "I have a gift for you. Cero and I are giving it to  
you." She handed him the jacket she'd finished that morning. It was beautiful, soft  
suede, in two shades of rich brown. Cut to fit his build perfectly. the fancy stitching  
accenting the overall style of the jacket.   
"It is molto bello, cara, you made this for me? I do not deserve such a fine jacket."  
He held it up, admiring her sewing skill. "Shall I try it on?"   
"Si, per favore." she nodded.   
Martin slipped off his vest and donned the jacket, it was a perfect fit. Hugging his  
shoulders with out constricting them. He fastened the front smoothing the soft  
leather over his chest.   
"It is perfect Samantha, any man would look good in this jacket." he praised her.   
"There is even room for my arms to move, you are a sorceress to create such a wonderful  
garment for me." he lowered his mouth over her's kissing her with passion.   
  
Samantha responded holding him tightly, she knew it was their last night. She was already  
dreading his leaving her. " You like our gift then?"   
"Si, cara, it is wonderful." Martin released his hands from her body. Stepping back to  
put space between them. Cero was expected very soon with the evening meal. Martin  
didn't want to be in mid love making when he arrived.   
  
"I owe you a special present now. You will have to tell my your birth date so I can  
choose a proper gift for you." Martin knew most Italian woman believed it was bad  
luck to wear any stone not of their birth month. Except of course for diamonds.   
  
"I was born in the fall, September."   
  
"Sapphires, then they will almost match your eyes." he smiled glad he knew at once  
what gem was required.   
"A necklace I think, to wear around your lovely neck." Martin smiled.   
"I don't need a present caro." she sounded sad, her eyes brimming with tears.   
"No sweet one, there is no need for tears. I will be back before you miss me."   
He tried to make light of the situation.   
"I miss you already." Samantha held back her tears.   
  
  



	10. chapter ten

chapter ten   
  
"Cara, don't cry," He reached a hand to her cheek, "I will be back I have a angel on my  
shoulder watching over me."   
Cero knocked then entered bringing the meal for the evening. There was fish, bread, wine  
and especially for them vegetables.   
"Grazie Cero. Good night."   
"Si, Captain, Signora enjoy your meal." Cero nodded and backed out of the cabin.   
  
"Drink some wine cara, we have a fine meal to share." Martin poured the wine into  
her glass.   
Samantha took and deep breath and tried to calm down. She didn't want to spend her  
last night with him weeping.   
" Grazie caro, I will be better company." She tried to smile and sipped her wine.  
  
Martin understood her distress. He was making promises but he wasn't going to be  
there to see they were carried out. She'd been treated so poorly by others she didn't  
trust anymore.   
" Samantha my sweet, have I ever told you the story of how Alber' and I met?"   
"No, you said it wasn't important."   
"I will tell you as we eat. I was the mate on a ship of my uncle's learning all there   
was to learn about sailing a large ship. The captain of the ship was a man who filled  
his crew with any man he could. Paying a fee for man when he was short of crew.   
Alber' arrived in chains one night, he was being forced to leave the port we were  
docked in, for trifling with the mayor's wife. He was lucky they didn't just kill him.  
He was tall with wide shoulders, he looked like he would be difficult. So the captain  
assigned me to watch over him, make sure he didn't jump ship."  
"Why you?"   
"I'd a reputation as a tough seaman. I was the strongest member of his crew. Alber' was   
was difficult for the first few days. He almost made it over the railing once, but he would  
have drowned as we were far from any land. I convinced him it would be best for him to  
go along, learn how to survive on a ship. Then when we reached port again he could  
escape."   
"Did you help him to leave?"  
'No, by the time we reached land it was several months. We were far from home and he  
had decided he wanted to return to his home and begin his life over. He did return to his  
home and started a business. He's more careful these days about who's women he enter-  
tains." Martin laughed.   
  
Their meal finished, her nerves settled, Samantha was eager to retire to the bed and make  
love with her Captain.   
"Martin there are things men like I've heard about. Will you show me the other ways  
to give you pleasure?" she moved from her chair, kneeling at his feet and resting her  
head on his knee.   
"Samantha, there is time for that once I have returned from the voyage. What we do   
together now is pleasure enough." He lifted her into his lap, kissing her mouth, behind  
her ear, down her neck. One large hand cupping her breast and his thumb teasing her  
nipple through her blouse.   
She was responding to his kissing, moaning her delight at his attention. But her hands  
were busy, opening his shirt, slipping her hand inside to caress his chest. Martin was  
becoming aroused, his groin swelling pressing into the soft flesh of her legs. Samantha  
moved to straddle him, rocking over his growing erection.   
But he prevented her from feeling much, by standing and carrying her to the bed.   
" We have room for love making, there is no need to attempt it in the chair."   
Martin removed his clothes, as she watched. Her eyes bright from with passion.   
He was fully erect and arched hard against his abdomen when he joined her in the  
bed.   
" Caro you are so bello," she stroked her hands over his chest again. Martin loved hearing  
that she liked his build.   
"Grazie cara, now it is time for you to join me." He eased her blouse off, then pushed   
down her skirt and under things. He braced himself over her and began kissing his way  
from her head to her toes. Lingering in places he noticed she was extra responsive to,  
the spot above her navel, behind her knee. The arch of her foot, and of course her   
most sensitive of all areas, her woman's place.   
"What are you doing?!" Samantha panicked, the feelings were so powerful, but it was   
frightening her also. She pushed at his shoulders to make him move on.   
"Easy cara, let me love you this way, relax it is not any different than the other things  
we share." Martin soothed her back, his hands stroking her, even as his mouth returned  
to her softness, he licked, and nibbled gently. Then pushed more with his tongue, making  
her lift into his caress. She climaxed as he worked to give her even more pleasure.   
"God above! Captain you have claimed me."   
"It is only the beginning mie amore." he moved up to kiss her mouth and slide his   
fully aroused shaft inside as she was flying from her orgasm. Martin eased forward  
seeking to use his entire length.   
"Ah cara you are hot for me, relax let me love you." he thrust deeper, then ease back.  
  
"Caro you feel molto grande, cosi lungo, cosi indurirsi." she was arching to take him.  
The deeper he thrust the more she moaned. " Forte, caro forte, ahh, ahh."   
  
Martin thrust long and deep, his body ramming into her. He was close to a finish the  
pressure building in his loins. Burning, for release, he groaned as he thrust faster, knowing  
he was almost at the breaking point.   
Samantha climaxed again under him, crying out her pleasure, her legs wrapped around his  
body in an effort to hold him even closer. " Martin! mi dio!"   
"Fly high mie amore, let yourself fly." he pumped harder seeking his own climax.   
Pounding himself hard and fast until he finally erupted, his cock emptied his seed.   
His body tightly arched into her softness. The pressure relieved, the pleasure achieved.   
"Mi dio, Cara." He panted, his body still spasming.   
  
Samantha was the first to speak afterwards. " You're so magnifico, Martin."   
" You are the magnifia one cara. You give me great pleasure." He kissed her hand, then the  
tip of each finger. Then keeping her hand in his he trapped it against his chest, and sighed.   
  
They lay together for a time. Enjoying the closeness. The breeze from the window was   
soft, enough to cool their hot bodies after love making. Samantha moved over him after a  
time. Stroking, kissing, exploring his body for the special places he responded to, she   
found several she knew and others she hadn't yet found.   
  
Martin groaned when her mouth closed over his nipple, then sighed when she stroked  
her hands up the inside of his thighs. He grew aroused as she fondled him, but he was  
shocked when she took his throbbing cock into her mouth and licked it from base to  
tip. Teasing his foreskin from over his cock head, licking at the drops of semen that leaked  
from his pulsing shaft. One of her hands was holding him up for her attentions, the other  
was kneading his full testes making him grow even harder, ticker, longer.   
"Cara, please don't toy with me." he begged her to finish him. Then realized she didn't  
know what was expected of her to help him to come.   
But she did have an idea, he was so huge she couldn't take him all. Samantha sucked him  
into her warm mouth. Surrounding his shaft and pulling at him, she laved her tongue  
up his throbbing member as she worked to take as much as possible of his distended cock.  
"So close mei amore, I'm there cara." and he exploded, hot cum shooting out of his   
cock and down her throat. Samantha was surprised, he tasted salty, and there was so much.  
She gagged at first then swallowed. Martin withdrew himself from her mouth at once.  
" Grazie cara." he was embarrassed to have shot so roughly into her throat, his hips forced  
forward when he erupted.   
"Come here," moving her to rest against him, his hand stroking her hair. They were both  
satisfied and spent. Samantha attempted to stay awake and soak in the feeling of him.  
She was still afraid she would never see him again.   
  



	11. chapter eleven

chapter eleven  
  
Martin was gone from the ship when she woke. He had gone ashore to learn what if  
any news there was about their supplies. The ship had docked with the morning tide.  
She was waiting from him, pacing the cabin.  
  
"Samantha I have news. I've booked for you a return trip to Italy. I've sent a message  
to Alber', I have things to give you. Letters for you to give my banker."   
He kissed her quickly, then put her in the chair and knelt in front of her.   
"This my love if for you." he opened a small wooden box and spread out on his  
palm a beautiful sapphire necklace.  
  
"Oh, Martin!" her finger trembled as she reached to touch the blue stone.   
"Wear if for me now, then hide it away when you travel." He fastened it around her   
slim neck. "You are molto bella," He kissed her, holding her tightly.   
"Now, here are letters for you, my banker and another for Alber', incase the first   
dose not beat you home. Are you ready do you have anything to pack?"   
"Now, I'm leaving now?"   
"Yes, my sweet the ship is waiting for you." Martin picked up her small  
bag of belongings and took her hand. He rushed her up the stairs to the deck.   
Most of his crew where off the ship, he'd given them the day to them selves.   
  
Martin hurried with her to the ship anchored only a short distance from his ship.  
She was the Andrea , returning to Italy that morning.   
"Captain here is your passenger. Samantha Filipo, Captain Genoese."  
"Welcome signora," He bowed. Then returned to giving orders to his men.  
"You are sharing a cabin with another young woman. Her father is the owner of  
the ship and is returning home." Martin explained.   
" I will miss you Martin." she hugged him goodbye not caring if they were observed.  
Martin hugged her tightly in return. He was sad to be leaving her so soon.   
"I will see you again cara. Don't forget to read the letters." He kissed her one last time,  
lingering longer then he had intended.   
He had to leap for the dock from the rail, his cape lifting up in the breeze as he traveled  
through the air. He turned and waved to her, as the wind filled the sails and the ship  
moved into the harbor.   
  
Samantha waved back, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alber' received Martin's letter two weeks later. On the morning Samantha's ship was  
expected to return to port.   
  
Alber' my friend. I must ask a favore of you. A young woman is returning to Naples  
on the ship Andrea. She is my new mistress, whom I intrust to your care. Find apartments  
for her and help her to establish her shop. She is the most beautiful of woman, who is  
also very skilled with thread and needle. I've sent letters with her for my banker, and you.  
Please treat her with tender care my friend, I've never fallen to hard so quickly.   
Via con dio, Martin  
  
"He's done it again." Alber' exclaimed, putting the letter down and looking out his  
window that faced the street. He could see if any ships were docking, but there were  
no new arrivals that morning. He still had time to arrange things before she docked.  
  
Samantha was at the rail looking at the faces on the dock. She felt sure she would be  
able to find Alber' from Martin's description. She looked at each man on the dock  
but none looked anything like the man her captain had described.   
  
Martin was still in Spain the Queen had declined to see Columbus when he requested  
to see her. They were told to wait. She would send for him when she was ready.   
Spain was at war with Greece and all of her resources were tied up. The audience  
was finally granted and she informed her Captain's that the voyage was postponed  
until the next year.   
Columbus was crushed. He's been so close to his dream. Martin was thrilled, he would  
be able to return home. He knew another chance to explore would come his way. Now  
he could spend a few weeks with Samantha before needing to find cargo that needed   
transporting. His mind was ever thinking, but his heart was beating only for her now.   
He'd never felt so foolish about a woman before.   
  
" Cero, we leave now. Have all men return to the ship at once." he gave the order to  
the man on watch.   
"What has happened Captain?"   
"The voyage has been postponed, we are going home." Martin was smiling.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  



	12. chapter 12

chapter 12  
  
Martin was so eager to reach Italy he hardly slept. He took risks with the wind, putting  
more canvas up than usual. He steered them through a storm he would normally have  
gone around.   
  
"Captain she will be there when you arrive, there is no need to hurry." Cero reminded  
him one night when he was still at the wheel long after mid-night.   
"I know Cero, but I'm driven. It is beyond my control." Martin answered him.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alber' did arrive at the dock in time to meet Samantha. he was dressed in one of his  
favorite outfits, he so loved to look good.   
"I see him, the man you are searching for Carino, Samantha's new friend Maria pointed  
towards Alber' on the dock."   
"No, that can not be him. He's so...' she trailed off, not wanting to insult the man that  
was going to be her only connection to Martin.   
  
"He does look the fop at first glance, but he is far from it. He's the most notorious  
rake with the ladies in this part of the country." Maria giggled. I wish he'd turn his  
gaze on me, but then I'd never find a suitable husband.   
  
"Maria, you shouldn't talk so, just because I've become someone's mistress doesn't  
mean you won't find a husband. He looks like he will be a good customer once he  
learns I'm a wonderful seamstress." Samantha smiled, then giggled.   
  
"Captain, you have a passenger, Signora Filipo?" Alber' was up the gangway the   
moment they docked.  
"Si, she is there by the rail." He nodded, towards the two women.  
  
Alber' turned towards the ladies, appraising them with a long look before approaching  
them and bowing deeply, sweeping his hand out and to the side.  
"Signorinas, may I introduce myself. I am Alber' Garcon, sent to welcome you home."  
He smiled a huge smile with very white teeth below his dark mustache.   
  
" Grazie, Signore Martin's letter reached you then?"   
"Si, you are Samantha then?" he looked at Maria who was also beautiful, and continued  
to smile. "It arrived only a few hours ago. But I have made arrangements for your  
lodging, and have looked for a suitable shop."   
"Grazie, you have been busy." Samantha curtsied to him and offered him her hand.   
Alber' kissed her hand and bowed again.   
"This is Signoina Ventresca, Maria Signore Gracon." Samantha made the introductions.  
"A great pleasure to meet you," Alber' kissed Maria's hand also.   
"Very nice to meet you Signore."   
"I have a carriage waiting, to take us to your lodgings. May we offer a ride to your   
friend?"   
"Maria, your papa is meeting you?"   
"Si, he will be along, he's never on time. But tell me where I can find you?"  
" The Inn on Toro Strada."   
The two friends hugged goodbye promising to visit with one another very soon.  
  
Alber' escorted Samantha to the carriage. Then showed her to her room at the Inn.   
" If you feel up to it later this afternoon, we will inspect the two shops I've found  
that are available." He told her, I will leave you now to rest after your long voyage.  
"Wait, I have a letter for you from Martin, and one for his banker."   
"Grazie, I will read these and return for you in a few hours?"  
"Si, I will be ready."   
  
Alber' read the second letter from Martin, it was the same as the first one except for  
the part added at the end.   
  
Alber' by now you have met my wonderful Samantha. Is she not beautiful, I know you  
will be protective of her for me. Keep her safe until my return and you will have my  
undying devotion for the rest of my life. She isn't as young as you may think, and  
she has had a hard life until now. Cherish her like a sister, and I will be home as  
soon as this expedition is finished.   
Martin  
  
"He knows me well, asking that I treat her as a sister and protect her. He means from  
harm as well as from myself." Alber' laughed.  
  
"I will have to meet Maria again, perhaps she is available for a little enjoyment."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Martin was exhausted, he'd not slept for two nights. He lay in his bunk, dozing in  
the hot confines of his cabin, when there was almost no wind. This sometimes   
happened near Corsica, the winds just died and there was nothing to do but wait  
it out. His mind drifted, as he dozed. He dreamed about Samantha, about her in  
Naples waiting for him. But then the dreamed changed, it grew dark, she was running  
screaming, a man was trying to catch her, to hurt her. Martin strugged to warn her,  
but he couldn't yell out. He watched as the man caught up with her, she screamed  
again as he lifted her off her feet and carried her to a near by house. There was more  
screaming in his dream then he woke up, drenched with sweat.   
"No, it was only a dream it is not a prediction. Per favore Dio, let her be safe. Keep her  
safe for me."   
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Samantha was thrilled with the shop they had located. The past renter had recently died and  
the wonderful location was freshely cleaned and whitewashed.   
"You will have to make several garments as examples. Do you specialize in clothes for  
women or men?" Alber' asked, helping her to arrange her few positions. There was a   
large table for cutting out leather or material, and several chairs, there were a few shelves  
on the far wall and two window that faced the street.   
  
"I have only made vests and jackets for men, but Martin seemed to like the one I  
made for him. I've done more dresses, than anything, but I've made capes, and coats  
for ladies also."   
"You should start with what you are best at, winter is coming people will need warm  
clothes." He turned to look at her tiny shop, I wish we could have found a place closer  
to the Inn, I do not like the idea of you walking through the streets so far each day.   
"I will attempt to escort you in the evenings at least until you become comfortable  
with the area."   
"Grazie, Alber', you are to kind."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
  



	13. chapter 13

chapter 13  
  
The crew of the Santa Maria had never seen a storm so terrible. The winds were so   
powerful only the mid-sail and one foresail were still open to allow them to maintain   
direction.   
The rain was coming from all directions, down, sideways and even up. Captain Pinzon   
was lashed to the rail fighting with the wheel. He had attempted to skirt the storm, but   
it had hit them hard just before sunset.   
  
"Captain the crew has pulled all the sails, but the two you ordered." Cero reported,   
yelling so he could be heard over the storm.  
"Si, now go below Cero, I don't want anyone washed overboard."   
"No Captain I will stay with you."   
  
The waves were breaking over the bow of the ship, lifting it up then crashing it down.  
The ship was groaning in every beam, the low desk, taking on water that the crew was  
working to pump back out.   
  
Martin stayed at the wheel for several hours during the worse part of the storm. Then  
the winds began to lessen, the rain eased, coming only down, not from every direction.  
"Cero, have the top sail and two foresails hoisted."   
"Si, Captain I think we made it." he nodded, he understood.   
Cero went to the hatchway and called down for several men to help him raise the sails.   
He was met with shaking heads. Only two men would dare to venture on deck in the  
storm. Grazo and Michael.   
  
As the new sails took the wind and the ship began to ride through the waves.  
There was a strike of lighting, it hit the spar just above Michael knocking him into   
the rigging. Martin saw is all happen, he was untying his rope, and handing the wheel   
to Cero in his haste to rescue his crew man.   
"Cero take the wheel." He yelled, jumping for the rigging and climbing quickly to  
Michael's aid.  
"Michael are you hurt?" Martin expected his mate to not answer him, but the young man  
moaned.   
"Si, Captain I'm alive."   
"Were is the pain?"  
"My shoulder and arm, my back."   
Martin freed the crew man from the rigging and carried him, to the deck. Many hand   
reached to assist him. The member of the crew who patched injuries up, nodded he   
would care for Michael.   
  
Martin nodded, and looked at his ship, the spar was splintered and the sail attached to it   
was lufting in the heavy winds. He returned to the rigging and climbed up to secure it.   
There was more lighting in the storm now, but Martin was not afraid, the chances of  
two strikes hitting the same ship during a storm were great. He was climbing back to the  
deck when he was proven wrong. Lighting struck the mast, knocking him thirty feet to  
the deck. He landed on the hatch over the galley and was knocked unconscious.   
  
"Captain! No!" Cero screamed. He abandoned the wheel and ran to his friends aid.   
Grazo, jumped to take the wheel as it spun out of control.   
  
"Help him, help him God, don't let him die." Cero prayed.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Samantha looked out her small window for the tenth time that evening. Alber' had been   
walking her to her lodgings most nights the past week. She was becoming familiar with  
the people in her neighborhood now. She knew the way back to he room. It was growing  
late, so she decided he wasn't coming tonight and picked up her bag to leave.   
  
The sky outside was growing very dark, a storm was approaching from the east. She  
said a prayer that Martin and his crew were safe. She was half way to the Inn when   
a man came up to her.   
"Signora, you are molto bella, come to my room with me." he grabbed her by the arm  
and Samantha screamed and wrenched her arm free, she pushed him backwards and  
he stumbled.   
"I'll have you yet, bitch." The man cursed at her.   
Samantha didn't stop to hear more she picked up her skirts and ran towards the Inn.   
  
She turned down the first small street she came too and was still running when she  
realized she was going the wrong way. But she was afraid to go back to the main  
street, afraid the man was still there waiting for her. She slowed to a quick walk.  
Hoping to see a building she was familiar with. The rains started, then and she   
was quickly soaked to the skin. Thunder and lighting boomed overhead. Samantha  
saw it all as a sign that God was against her.   
  
"Alber' had reached the small shop very late, he cursed when he knocked and she   
was not there waiting for him. He hurried towards the Inn and found that she had  
not arrived there either. The storm was ragging, but he knew he could just let  
Samantha wander in city in the rain. He back tracked, looking for her, even calling  
out for her above the noise of the storm.  
  
Samantha finally decided she would have to find her way back to the main street.  
The man surly had found his way home in the storm. She walked down hill,   
her shop was mid way up from the docks, if nothing else she could go all the way  
to the bottom of the hill, she would be on familiar ground then.  
  
"You decided I wasn't so bad after all ah?" The man stepped from a doorway and  
grabbed her again. Samantha hit him, but he grabbed he about the arms to prevent  
her from landing another blow.   
"Let me go, you bestia!" she struggled, kicking and wiggling in his arms.   
The man, lifted her off her feet, and groped her breasts.   
"NO! stop it!"  
  
"Now we will have some fun carino" he leered at her. Then he was gone, his arms  
released her and Samantha fell to the ground. She looked up, to see if her attacker had  
been smote down by God after all and she saw Alber'.   
  
Alber' had looked everywhere in the driving rain for her. Calling her name, even looking  
in public buildings thinking she had taken shelter there. He was about to give up hope  
of finding her when he heard a yell. He rushed down the street and turned into an ally.  
A man was accosting Samantha. Alber' rushed to her aid, he punched the man in the   
small of the back with his fist, then once he dropped her, clouted him over the head   
with his cane. The man fell like a stone. Samantha also fell, but Alber' was there in  
a moment picking her up, holding her close.   
"Samantha sweet girl, did he hurt you?"   
"Alber', I was so frightened," she sobbed, in his arms. They were only a short distance  
from her shop so he carried her back there to get out of the rain.   
  
"Shh, my sweet, you are alright. I will see to it that man is punished." Alber' attempted to  
calm her down.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Is he dead?" Cero asked, all the while praying that his Captain was not. Promising God   
anything at all to save him.   
  
The old crewman that was the healer on board shook his head. "He is not dead, but he   
may wish he was, there is a wound in his chest, a splinter of wood from the rigging must   
have been pieced him when the lighting struck. I will have to remove it, but not until he   
wakes. I must have his permission to try to get it free of his body."  
  
Cero looked crushed, he had prayed for him to live, but now it looked bad for his   
Captain.  
  
Garzo, took over the ship, he was the most experienced at steering and navigation.  
The storm had finally stopped, and the crew was ashamed of themselves for acting the  
coward during it's worst part.   
  
Martin lay bleeding and unconscious for over and hour. Cero was by his side the entire   
time. The bleeding would not stop until the wood was removed from his chest. But   
as hard a Cero argued the old man would not attempt to remove it until the Captain  
gave his permission.   
  
"What happened Cero?" Martin opened his eyes, and a wave of pain hit him.   
"You saved Michael and then a bolt of lighting knocked you from the rigging."   
"Is he well? How is my ship?"  
"Si, Captain he is fine, only shaken up. The ship is fine only a few broken spars.  
And some water below deck."  
  
"Bene, why am I here?"   
"There is a sliver of wood in your chest Captain, the old man wants to remove it."  
  
"Si, Captain, the bleeding will not stop unless it is removed."  
  
"Then do it, stop behaving like a martyr and remove it." Martin groaned, in great pain.   
"First drink this, it will help with the healing, you will probably pass out again after   
the splinter is removed." the old man lifted him up so he could drink the wine and  
powder mixture. Then he placed a strip of leather in his mouth for him to bite down  
on during the painful removal.   
  
Two men were called in to assist him, the held Martin down, so he wouldn't move  
and injury himself even worse. The old man pulled the largest piece free in one  
good tug, but then he probed with a metal tong for the smaller splinters. Martin  
groaned several times but he did not call out. He did not scream.   
"There Captain, it is all done, the bleeding will continue for a little while yet.   
But then you will start to heal." The old man bound the wound tightly, to help it  
to stop the bleeding. I have powders for you to drink, and the bandage must be  
kept clean."   
"Grazie, old man." Cero looked slightly relieved.   
"Grazie, vecchio, grazie." Martin exhaled and closed his eyes.   
  
One of the men who had assisted him pulled the old man aside.   
"Will he live truly?"   
"Si, if the bleeding stops and a fever does not take him from us in the next two days  
he will live."   
"Mi dio, only Captain Pinzon could live through such a terrible thing." the crew man  
crossed himself.   
  
  



	14. chapter 14 final

chapter 14  
  
Samantha recovered from her ordeal. Alber' stayed with her most of the night. Taking her to her room at the Inn. Ordering her meal, making sure she ate at least some of it. Talking with her, soothing her.   
  
It was the afternoon of the following day when word came to Alber'. The Santa Maria had been caught in the storm, the Captain injured, they were expected back late that night or the following morning.   
  
Alber' was torn should he tell Celia and Samantha, Martin was hurt or wait until the ship docked to learn how serious his injury was? There was nothing they could do until he returned.   
  
What he didn't know was Celia was fighting her own battle for survival at that   
very moment. Her youngest Ariana, had gotten into trouble in the storm, and   
Celia had caught a chill rescuing her form a nearby stream. The child was doing  
well, but the mother had not taken the same precautions with herself and was  
fighting a terrible fever and chills. She was coughing, and there was blood when  
she coughed hard.   
  
Alber' worried, staying in his home near the port so any word about the ship  
would reach him instantly. It was well past night fall when word finally came  
the Santa Maria was docking.   
  
It wasn't ten minutes later that Cero was knocking frantically on his door.  
  
"Signore Gracon, please, you must come at once."   
"What is it Cero?"   
"The Captain he is hurt, I've come to ask you to bring a doctor and his wife."   
"Si, Cero I know just the doctor." Alber' pushed him back out the door and hurried to a house on the corner.   
"Doctor Alvera, please you must go to my friend. This man will show you where."  
Alber' pounded on the door.   
"Si, let me get my bag."   
  
Alber' went to Samantha's room. He hired a carriage to take her to the dock.   
Then he went for Celia, having warned Samantha that she would be coming shortly.  
  
"Please God, let him live." Samantha prayed the entire time she was rushing to  
be with Martin.   
  
Martin was in pain the medicine the doctor had given him hadn't yet taken effect.   
"Martin, mei amore," Samantha knelt by his bed.   
  
"Cara, you came to me?' Martin was suffering from an infection and high fever. He was not behaving normally.   
  
"Si, caro, I'm here with you. You must rest. Let your body fight the infection."  
  
"Kiss me Cara, I've missed you so."   
  
Samantha kissed he hot lips, then smoothed his hair from his forehead.   
"Doctor what must I do to help him?"   
  
"You can bath him in cool water, to bring the fever down. But he must not take  
a chill. It is very tricky. OF you can wait and see if the fever breaks on its  
own. Either way tonight will tell if he is to live or die."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I must speak with Celia, it is very important." Alber' was met at the door by  
a woman he did not know.   
" I am sorry signor, she is ill and not receiving visitors."  
  
"I'm an old family frined I'm sure see will want to see me."  
"Very well, but only for a moment." the woman frowned.   
  
"Celia, I've just learned you are ill." Alber' took the seat by her bed.  
She looked terrible, pale, and weak.   
  
"Alber' so nice of you to come. I'll get well soon, it was only a chill."   
Celia opened her eyes and smiled at her husbands friend.   
"Arian is safe, you are a very brave woman." he lifted her hand to his lips and  
kissed it.   
"Sweet Alber', Grazie."   
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Samantha stayed at Martin's side, bathing his forehead with cool water. Changing  
the sheets under him, and stripping him out of his clothing. She took precautions with cooling him to much, keeping the covers over his lower body, and bathing his chest, and arms. Then covering him again, against a chill.  
  
Martin tossed and cried out, calling her name in his delirium.  
"Samantha, cara, where are you?"   
"I'm here mei amore, I'm here with you." she held his hand and continued to  
try and help him to stay cool. Freting he was getting worse instead of better.  
Samantha prayed, for him, to come back to her, to get well.   
  
The combination of her attentions and the medicine the doctor had provided worked. The fever broke and Martin, opened his eyes again, they were clear and focused.   
  
"Samantha, cara when did you come?" He lifted a hand to her cheek and smiled at her.   
Her heart flopped over in her chest at his sweet smile. She kissed his palm, tears falling from her eyes, tears of joy.   
  
"Never mind when, I'm here now. I love you so." she kissed his hand again.   
  
Alber' arrived with sad news, Celia had died. He expained what had happened,  
she had saved their child but lost her life.  
  
  
"You had us all scared my friend." Alber' touched his hand to Martin's good  
arm.   
"Grazie, for taking care of them for me." Martin nodded to his friend.   
"I can not believe she is gone." He was sad, he had loved her when he was younger but now, Samantha was the one his heart belonged to.   
  
"Cara, it is not a good time but I must ask you. Will you help me raise my children, and be at my side always?" He sat up in the bed and kissed her hand,  
looking deeply into her eyes.   
  
"Si, Martin I will."   
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The bell from down stairs rang. Angel was in the kitchen making coffee, she   
was usually up before Sam and today was no different.  
  
"Angel it's Bailey could you let me in please?"  
"Sure Bailey come on up." She walked to the control for the elevator and unlocked it for him.   
  
"Good morning, is Sam up yet?"  
"No, but her alarm should go off any minute now. Another big case?'  
"Yes, I wanted to brief her on it on the way to the plane."   
  
"The phone rang just then and Angel went to pick it up. Hi mom, how have you  
been? Oh, is there a problem?"   
  
Bailey, moved towards Sam's bedroom, thinking he could wake her before her  
alarm and get her started early.   
  
Sam was still deep in sleep, still dreaming about Martin and herself.   
  
"Sam, wake up we have a new case." Bailey stood in the doorway, and called to  
her, but got no reaction. He moved in closer to the bed and tried again.   
"Sam, wake up we have a case." He said a little louder this time, his eyes on   
her face. Bailey was wearing only his usual white shirt with no tie yet, this   
morning as it was a hot muggy day in Atlanta. He still had his sleeves rolled  
up to help him keep cool.   
  
"Che, mei Amore? Che?" Sam opened her eyes and though she was still dreaming.  
  
Bailey's eyes opened wider, had she just called him her love and asked him  
what he'd said in Italian? For a second he didn't know how to respond, then  
decided to go along with her. " Ciao, Cara noi avere caso."   
  
"What did you say? Bailey?" Sam looked up at him, realizing it had been a dream  
and wondering what had happened to make her dream what she had. Wow, that was  
one hell of a dream.   
  
"Good morning, we have a case." He smiled at her, "You spoke to me in Italian  
just now, I didn't know you knew any."   
  
"I don't not much anyway. Did you say Cara isn't that sweetheart?"   
  
"Something like that, come on Sam we have to be at the airport in an hour."  
Bailey turned back to the hallway, not wanting to give himself away.   
  
Sam watched him leave wondering about his behavior, and then remembering her  
dream. She climbed out of bed and went to take a quick shower. The details of  
her dream coming back to her in pieces. Bailey looked like Martin the version  
of him from her dream, wearing just the white shirt. It awakened feelings  
she had kept buried for so long. Bailey as more than her best friend.  
Bailey as he was a virile, handsome man.   
  
  
  
She'd dreamed about making love with Bailey or his double. She'd spoken Italian to him when she first woke up, but she didn't know that much of the language. She tried to remember what she'd said but drew a blank.   
  
Sam was dressed and ready in twenty minutes, her hair was a bit damp still but  
is would be fine once it was dry.   
  
"Bailey as soon as I get my coffee we can leave."   
  
"That was fast." He turned towards her, from the window. His mind was racing with thoughts. He wondered why she'd spoken in Italian to him, he wished he   
knew if she'd meant those words. My love.   
  
Sam poured her coffee into her travel mug and took a sip, adding some sugar.   
"Bail what did I say to you before, you said I spoke in Italian when I first   
woke up?" She studied him from her place in the kitchen, he looked like the  
man from her dream so much, he just need the wind blowing his shirt the   
sun on his face.   
  
  
"You did, you asked me, what I'd just said to you." He evaded the true answer.   
But he did want to know if there was any basis for it. He'd been hiding his  
true feelings for so long.   
  
"That's all I said? What?" Sam looked puzzled. "Are you sure there wasn't something more to it?'  
  
"You said, che mei amore, che?" Bailey quoted her exactly. Then waited for her  
reaction.   
  
"Mei amore, that's my love isn't it?" Sam blushed, well it was true but she   
wasn't about to tell him it was.   
  
His eyes locked on hers, they made a connection for a moment then Sam blinked  
and it was gone. She wondered was the attraction all on her side. Might her  
subconscious be picking up on vibes from Bailey that she was missing.  
Could the wonderful dream become real someday?  
  
  
"Yes, it's funny what you'll say when you first wake up. The mind plays tricks  
with your head." Bailey gave her a easy out for what she'd said, not wanting her  
to try and explain and make him feel even worse than he already did. As much as  
he cared about her he knew she wasn't ready for anyone in her life.   
  
"Well I guess we'd better get going." Sam picked up her stuff and headed for the   
door.   
  
  
end   



End file.
